


Ice Cream

by aRaRaNcHa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRaRaNcHa/pseuds/aRaRaNcHa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menyeringai, Daiki melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Satsuki. Entah mengapa setiap menghabiskan waktu untuk makan es krim dengan sang istri, yang menjadi kegiatan rutin sebulan sekali, ia tidak pernah lupa tentang memori masa kanak-kanak mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Ide Dari OTP Prompts (Tumblr): Imagine your OTP as little kids. Their respective parents give them some money to buy ice cream together.  
> Ditulis dan dipublikasikan pertama kali di notes Facebook saya pada tanggal 9 September 2014 jam 23:25. Hihi... Semoga tidak aneh ya.

"Dai-chan~! Dai-chan~!"

Kalau suara Satsuki Momoi bisa membangunkan Aomine Daiki kecil dari tidurnya, maka mungkin nanti malam akan turun hujan meteor di Jepang. Bahkan derap langkah Satsuki yang menaiki satu per satu tangga menuju kamarnya pun tidak diperdulikan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

Masih berada di bawah kungkungan selimut tebal, Daiki bergelung dengan guling dalam pelukannya. Kalau-kalau ada kebakaran, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Aomine itu pasti akan lari paling terakhir.

"Mouuu~! Dai-chan~!" Satsuki menarik selimut yang sedari tadi memeluk hangat tubuh pria kecil berkulit gelap itu, membuatnya mengerang dan menggapai-gapai ke udara; entah ingin menarik balik selimutnya atau menarik mimpinya yang ia tinggalkan.

"Ini masih pagi, Satsuki. Lagipula ini hari Minggu, tahu?" Daiki berkata malas, gulingnya ia peluk lagi dengan lebih erat.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya sebal lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Daiki. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sambil mendengus sebal. Daiki mau tak mau mengintip dari sudut matanya, walau tangannya masih melingkari guling.

"Dai-chan tidak asik!"

"Tch. Kau berisik," Daiki berbalik dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Dai-chan~ ayolah. Temani aku beli es krim. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Satsuki akhirnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Daiki.

"Haaah? Jadi kau mengganggu tidurku pagi-pagi hanya untuk itu?" sentak Daiki sebal, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Habis... di dekat sini... aku kan tidak punya teman main yang lain," Satsuki mengiba, kedua jari telunjuknya ia mainkan dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi (pura-pura) sedih.

Daiki menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan Satsuki, ia sudah kebal dengan trik 'pura-pura sedih' itu...

...setidaknya untuk tiga menit pertama.

"Tch. Aku mandi dulu," Daiki mengacak rambut _navy-blue_ -nya sendiri lalu bangkit dari tempatnya melabuhkan mimpi.

Ekspresi Satsuki berubah secepat es krim yang dilelehkan di atas kompor. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri menatap punggung Daiki yang saat ini beranjak mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Dai-chan~"

"Berisik!"

###

Satsuki melompat-lompat gembira ketika di tangannya sudah ada es krim _strawberry_ sementara Daiki menjilati es krim cokelatnya.

"Oi, Satsuki. Nanti kau jatuh lho."

"Tidak akan, Dai-chan~" Satsuki kembali melanjutkan cara berjalan-setengah-melompatnya dengan riang. Daiki hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil menjilati es krimnya kalem.

Dan benar saja, belum sampai semenit anak laki-laki itu memperingatkan teman karibnya, Satsuki terantuk batu. Meski Daiki sempat menolong gadis kecil itu dengan memegang tangannya, tapi ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan es krimnya yang mendarat mulus ke atas tanah.

"Nah kan..."

"... _hiks_."

"O-Oi, Satsuki?"

"Es krimku... _hiks_ ," Satsuki mulai terisak.

"Tsk. Jangan menangis, bodoh."

"Huweeeeee..."

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Daiki menggenggam tangan Satsuki lebih erat, membuat Satsuki terdiam sebentar dan menjadi kesempatan untuk Daiki memindahkan tangan kirinya ke pipi gadis itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada tangan kanannya yang sudah lengket karena tetesan es krim karena sedari tadi hanya ia pegangi tanpa sempat ia nikmati.

"Dai...chan?"

"Jangan menangis. Kan punyaku masih ada. Lihat?" Daiki menyodorkan es krim sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan baris gigi susunya yang rapi.

"Tapi itu kan... _hiks_... milik Dai-chan. _Hiks_."

"Tidak apa. Kan kita bisa berbagi."

"Umm... tapi... yang berbagi es krim kan hanya kekasih."

"Ya sudah--eh?" wajah Daiki kecil berubah memerah, ia tampak salah tingkah dengan pandangannya yang ia alihkan ke arah lain, "Ki-kita pura-pura jadi kekasih saja. Ta-tapi hanya permainan lho. Aku bisa diejek kalau punya pacar."

"Hihihi... iya iya. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa..." Satsuki tersenyum lagi, gadis kecil itu menghapus air matanya sebelum memberanikan diri menjilat es krim cokelat Daiki.

Saat itu matahari hampir sampai di titik tertingginya, hingga sinarnya mampu membuat orang-orang malas beranjak se- _inchi_ saja dari rumah. Daiki masih membiarkan Satsuki menjilati es krimnya sambil mengumpat sebal akan suhu siang itu. Berkali-kali Satsuki mencoba menyeka keringat Daiki dengan sapu tangannya, yang kemudian disambut dengan ucapan terima kasih bernada agak ketus.

###

Siang ini terik, Daiki dewasa duduk dengan malas di atas sofa sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi, mencari acara berita. Seragam polisinya belum ia lepaskan, dan ia berani bersumpah kalau hari itu panas sekali sampai ia harus membuka dua kancing baju teratas seragamnya.

"Siang ini saya melaporkan dari depan gedung..."

Daiki hanya bisa mendengar suara reporter di televisi ketika tiba-tiba sang istri menempatkan diri di pangkuannya. Pria beriris biru tua itu lantas memandangi wanita berambut merah muda yang kini memegangi es krim cup ukuran besar di tangannya; cukup untuk dimakan berdua.

"Punya Kitsune 'kan?" tanya Daiki, menyebutkan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, buah cintanya dengan Satsuki.

"Biarlah. Dia kan belum pulang sekolah. Nanti kita beli lagi."

Menyeringai, Daiki melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Satsuki. Entah mengapa setiap menghabiskan waktu untuk makan es krim dengan sang istri, yang menjadi kegiatan rutin sebulan sekali, ia tidak pernah lupa tentang memori masa kanak-kanak mereka.

"Nah, putri cengeng, suapi aku ya?"

"Mou~ Dai-chan," walau sambil memajukan bibirnya sebal, Satsuki tetap menuruti keinginan suaminya.

Membiarkan es krim cokelat itu meleleh di lidah Daiki seperti dirinya yang akhirnya meleleh saat dipersunting teman kecilnya itu.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
